


Do Not Go Gentle into That Good Night

by AnitaTheEyeballHunter



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, Tenet - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaTheEyeballHunter/pseuds/AnitaTheEyeballHunter
Summary: 电影没看明白！
Kudos: 1





	Do Not Go Gentle into That Good Night

P看着背对着日光的Neal，心脏不听从大脑的信号擅自陷入了空荡荡的状态，他很可悲地不知道怎么处理这种可能是爱的情感，因为暂时无法拥有Neil，于是在爱意被接收之前，悲伤已经充满了整个身体，甚至要夺走肺部的空气。P发觉自己原来需要爱，需要Neil的爱，需要马上把鼻子埋进他金色的头发，想要感受他灼热的口腔，想要狠狠地操他。

他担心自己会叫住他。Neil回头的瞬间，P就要做出选择。尽管他知道自己有百分之八十的可能性会选择最自私可怜的那一个，且这些可怜的告白也无法改变他们的结局。Neil那个家伙只会嘴角勾着吊儿郎当而又温暖的笑无情地走向那架永远分离他们的直升机。虚伪的正派，什么人类命运，一颗无垠宇宙中的蓝色微点罢了，去他娘的宿命，他需要和Neil疯狂地接吻，不停止地抚摸，没日没夜地做爱。

P没有关于成长故事的记忆，快乐或者痛苦对他来说更像一种虚构的文学词汇，他不认为自己的世界是贫瘠的也不认为自己跟悲观的现实主义者有半分关系，直到几十年如一日的生活被Neil擅自撬开了一道缝。他需要对Neil的命运保持沉默。  
P知道反正人类总是乐于挑起新的战争，就算这个俄罗斯人不发疯，他们也会迟早把一切搞砸。所以Neil应该留下来，他会收回招募Neil的命令，这样Neil就不需要为人类命运死在那个没有自己的巨型战坑中，为这些无止尽的自我满足和周期性膨胀的欲望买单。

Neil耸肩道：“你知道我不能给你任何承诺。”

7 pm Mumbai INDIA  
P站在酒店窗口感受今晚的空气湿度，肩膀肌肉在任务结束后的两小时内仍旧紧绷着，衬衫吸饱了汗水，汗味和孟买大街上的牛粪味、香料味搅和在一起很要命，他觉得自己就像平原上脱离了队伍的肉食动物必须去处理非兽语的信息好在一切不太晚之前拯救所有动物。

背后分量不轻的金属碰撞声和粗糙面料来回摩擦的闷响和可乐小子的呼吸声一起钻进P的耳朵，他停止和自己的对话侧过头看着跪在地上不停摆弄绳索的Neil：“在做什么？”

跪在地上的金色脑袋拉长声音：“报告长官，我在整理晚上出任务用的绳索，这些宝贝的价格不便宜，你知道的，政府部门掐起预算可不留情面，就算拯救地球该对的发票还是要对的。”说完自己笑起来。

P摇摇头决定继续呼吸窗外的空气，至少他明确地知道那是牛粪、香料和汗水。

“要睡一觉再走吗？”Neil不给一点空隙。他手里抓着卷好的绳索仰着脑袋，灰绿色的眼睛直直看向P，P对Neil从头到尾的熟稔态度感到困惑。他的目光滑过Neil的嘴唇一路到他卷起的西装袖子的褶皱处，试图在他身上为这一切找到一个肯定的答案。

在P走神的半晌，Neil已经起身离开酒店地板来到了他的身边，两人的距离大概就是在熙攘的孟买街头的行人之间被压缩到近乎为零的程度，但此时他们的身边没有哪怕一个人。酒店房间的空调噪音很大，嗡鸣声以一种稳定的频率持续发出，他背对着大开的酒店窗户，湿热爬上他的衣领。Neil身上带着一股凉意还有干净的皂味，不说话，就着一种算得上冒犯的近距离微抬起下巴注视着他。

P没有说话，也没有动作，他不知道自己在忍耐些什么。

“你好臭哦。”Neal突然凑近夸张地吸了吸鼻子笑得牙不见眼，“诶，你有没有在酒店的地板上做过爱？”

胃突然紧缩了一下，然后就这么悬在那儿不上不下。P对这种无法被解释的生理反应有些恼火，但是偏偏在时间线上碰到了Neal，他在酒店大堂点的那杯可乐，两个人做任务时的默契，回到酒店后那些毫无头绪的自言自语，一堆没人听得懂的笑话......这些都让P无法处理。

他想伸手推开Neal，却在有所动作的同时捕捉到了Neal的情绪，他的嘴角以一种讥讽的角度微微翘起显得整个人愈发玩世不恭，但是眼神却冷静认真，灰绿色瞳孔的在背光处似乎加深了一点颜色。

“听着......”P刚想向他“布道”与自己一同工作需要遵守的规则以及最基本的他能接受的安全距离就被Neal突如其来的吻打断。P不知道是被这位同事诡谲的行事风格还是被自己身体对这种亲密行为的异常习惯惊吓到，一直没有放松过的肌肉在此时竟然失去了反射作用。Neal的睫毛在索吻中微微颤抖，左手拇指轻轻地在他的喉结上滑动抚摸着，他想要跟P的唇舌有更加亲密的接触，他想用湿润可怜的舔吻打动P冷酷的唇部线条。P拉着他攥着自己衣角的右手，不赞同道“Neal”。

P试图在一切还没发展到不可收拾的地步时制止Neal接下来的动作，Neal在他的低声警告后暂停了手上滑动抚摸的动作，但是嘴唇依旧紧贴着P，他抬手用力摸了下P脸侧的胡须，P松了一口气，他不希望简单的同事关系变得复杂，理解那些反向射出的子弹已经够让自己头疼了。P趁着Neal没有任何继续动作的意思身体稍稍向后方撤出，他觉得Neal好像生气了，虽然当事人此时正低着头手攥着自己的衬衣下摆，除了一小圈金棕色的发顶以外P完全看不到他的面部表情。

P盯着Neal的发顶问：“你在生气吗？”，他有些懊恼自己的蠢问题，他或许应该问关于这个突兀的吻的动机。P不明显地翻了下白眼。

Neal没有回答，他仰着下巴几措没被手指梳理过的金色头发垂挂下来，灰绿色的眼睛一眨不眨，嘴角惯常带着的笑意也一起消失了。P认为这是自己的错，但同时又困惑于自己对Neal情绪变化的莫名其妙的责任感。

“对，我生气了。所以接下来你不准后退。不然我就咬破你的脖子。”

Neal的眉毛漂亮浓密，面无表情的时候眼神就会显得凶狠认真，就像他在军火商家里用枪托毫不犹豫砸向保镖后脑勺时那么认真。

P躺在短绒地毯上仰视着跪立在自己腰部上方用力扯开自己衬衣扣子的Neal时想：我只是不想脖子破皮。下一秒，P抬手扣在Neal的腰臀处，他能感受到Neal短暂的僵硬，P轻轻拨开了他扯扣子的手发力捏了一下Neal的腰，就着这个力道一手托着Neal的脖子把他放倒在地上。P半伏在Neal的身上，低下头把脸深深地埋进Neal的脖颈处用力地吮吸了一下，舌尖从脖子一路吻舔到Neal的下巴，Neal脖子的肌肤因为舌头舔舐时的高温和离开后水痕带来的凉意起了一点鸡皮疙瘩，他忍不住缩了缩脖子，P腰向下压地更深了一些确认两人之间的距离更近了一些后动手解开Neal的裤子，一开始拖着Neal后颈的手轻轻随着亲吻的节奏缓慢移到他的喉结处微微用力地掐住了Neal的脖子，他的大拇指按压着Neal的颈动脉直到Neal轻吼出声才停止发力。空调稳定的嗡鸣声被两个成年男人压抑厚重的呼吸声打乱了节奏。

Neal似乎不满意P的调情手法，他偏过头躲开P轻啄自己下巴的嘴唇后径直攻向他的唇部，他想要和P接吻，大概是对一开始P向后躲开自己的亲吻这件事耿耿于怀，他用尖锐的牙齿咬扯着P的下嘴唇直到P的手摸进自己的衣服下摆来到赤裸的胸口，他们的唇舌疯狂地交缠，津液从Neal的嘴角溢出，P以一种誓要夺走Neal肺部所有氧气的凶狠力道吮吸着他的舌头。

“I want you to fuck me like a whore.”

To be continued...


End file.
